


假行僧

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 会玩的老夫老夫。不要上升真人。又来折腾老崔的歌了……





	假行僧

等到陈玘终于在几番折腾之后来到预定的青旅，暮色已经吞没了三月初的敦煌。

第一次独自出门旅游的陈玘轻装上阵，只背了一只登山包，衣服也有些单薄，在零度左右的夜晚里略有些吃不消。他一推青旅的门，一股空调的热气扑面而来，随着温暖的空气，还有肉串的香味、烟味、酒味，以及欢声笑语。

显然青旅是把一楼给做成了饭厅，六七个青年男女正围着一张拼起来的大桌子大快朵颐，见到有人进屋，桌边一个姑娘扯过纸巾抹抹手，到一旁的吧台为陈玘办理入住手续。八人床位房间，在三楼，走廊里有公共洗手间和浴室。陈玘觉得挺挺不错的，跟学校宿舍很像，大概还要好不少，又便宜，最适合他这种想出来亲眼看一眼自己毕业论文研究对象的大四历史系学生。

前台姑娘把钥匙交给陈玘就迫不及待地回去吃饭了，饥肠辘辘的陈玘不由得再往饭桌那边看了一眼。桌边每个人都吃得热火朝天不亦乐乎，唯独一个年轻男子一副没什么胃口的样子，往后靠住小沙发的靠背，怀里抱着一把吉他，心不在焉地顺手乱弹。

 

放好了东西，陈玘打算出去找点东西吃，却在经过那张桌子时被人喊住了：

“诶小伙子！”

他想了几秒钟在意识到是在叫自己，呆呆地回头。

“没吃饭吧？过来一起吃吧。”

说话的是那个抱着吉他的男人。

“来过来坐，来了都是朋友，一起吃点东西喝点酒。

说这他起身，推开了自己坐着的那个比较占地方的小沙发，换了两把折叠椅。其他人也主动挪开，给他空出一块地方来。陈玘也不好推辞，就坐到给他布置的座位上。结果他刚一坐下，那个男人就扯起了坐在他另一侧一个有点秃顶的男人。“走吧老马，给新来的小朋友再加点菜。”

“……这个不用的……”陈玘觉得特别不好意思，刚想阻止就被刚才办入住的姑娘按住了手。“没事儿的，本来这些东西也不太够吃。这两位下厨有瘾，让他们去吧。”

“好……那谢谢了。”

陈玘一直在学校里读书，虽然由于专业缘故也跑过不少地方，但都是跟同学一起，偶尔还有老师，他从没自己一个人出来过，也没住过青旅，多少有点紧张和拘束，但也很喜欢这群人的热情和随和。

 

等再上菜的功夫，陈玘已经被灌了几杯，也吃了些烤肉，他是南方人，更喜欢清淡，但也不挑食，何况这边的肉串确实鲜香非常。这阵正是旅游淡季，没几个人会在这种天寒地冻风沙呼啸的时候来敦煌旅游，大家都对陈玘充满了好奇，七嘴八舌地问他从哪来多大了读书么学的什么，等等等等。从聊天中陈玘也得知弹吉他的男人叫邱贻可，四川人，全国到处乱跑，是这里的短期义工，被他拉走去一起做饭的叫马琳，是青旅的老板。

很快，邱贻可和马琳就端着热腾腾的炒菜回来了。这一桌应该算是西北东北再加四川风味的混搭，有大肉串、羊肉粉汤、东北疙瘩汤，还有酸汤肥牛、干煸豆角以及回锅肉。邱贻可一眼瞄到陈玘手边的啤酒瓶已经空了一大半，赶快过来帮喝得有点头热的他解围：

“哎你们欺负小孩啊，还没吃几口东西就灌酒，糊涂！”说着去一旁的冷柜里掏出几杯杏皮水递给陈玘。“尝尝这个，敦煌特色饮料。”

 

陈玘酒量不行，虽然没喝多少酒，但这一顿过后他也是略有点迷糊，本想洗洗衣服就睡觉，好明天去鸣沙山月牙泉转一转，结果在天台上晾衣服时遇到了正抱着吉他乱弹的邱贻可。

邱贻可裹着军大衣坐在水泥台子上，看见陈玘，他放下吉他过去帮忙。“你就穿这么少啊。也不怕冷。”

“我……还好吧。嗯，还好。就是上来晾个衣服。”

话虽这么说，但他只穿了个衬衫，说话的工夫已经冷得有点发颤了。等他们把几件衣服一一挂好，陈玘直接打了个喷嚏。

“哎哟打喷嚏了。这个不行，来跟我拿点药吧。”

“好……谢谢邱哥。”

 

邱贻可看着陈玘喝了一大杯热气腾腾的板蓝根冲剂之后才放心下来。这个房间的窗子更大些，从窗口能看到繁星闪耀的夜空。

“漂亮吧？”邱贻可略带得意地问了一句。

“漂亮。”陈玘点点头。“西北的天总这样吗？”

“晴天就是这样。星星特别多，离人又近。”邱贻可脸朝窗外，星光月光穿过玻璃撒到他眼睛里亮晶晶得特别好看，见邱贻可没有打发他走的意思，陈玘就开始向邱贻可提问，满足自己的好奇心。

邱贻可是个自由撰稿人，独立音乐人，还是个摄影师，喜欢到处乱跑，每年都换好几个地方，拍照片写游记，顺便寻找一下做音乐的灵感。现在他正在这家青旅里当义工，包吃住，想待到清明节天气回暖以后再做下一步打算。

“来南方吧。我觉得春天的南京就特别好。我在南京上学，家也在南京。”

“好啊。好长时间没去那种温柔的地方了。”邱贻可意味深长地看了陈玘一眼。“你们那边的人是不是都特别温柔啊，男娃女娃，都特别温柔的对吧。我看你就是。”

陈玘以为是被嫌弃男子汉气概不足了，赶紧辩解：“不不不，不是，我也不是特别温柔啊，我也有脾气不好的时候……”

邱贻可哈哈大笑，抬手揉了揉陈玘毛茸茸的一头短发。 两人沉默了几秒钟，邱贻可一拍脑门，“你等我一下”，风风火火地冲出去，然后带着一提啤酒回来了。

“摆龙门阵的时候不能没有酒。”

 

听邱贻可讲了点浪游途中的趣事之后，陈玘握着酒瓶，终于问了他好奇了特别久的事儿。

“你说你也写歌……那你唱歌肯定也好听哦。”

“想听？”

“想。”

“到天台上去，屋里唱歌扰民……哎，玘子，你等下啊，你别就穿个衬衫，来我这个大衣不穿的你先披着……”

 

“点歌吧。” 陈玘犹豫了半天。他平时都是听一些挺普通的欧美流行歌曲，也不知道邱贻可会不会唱，而且都不太适合一个人拿一把吉他唱，想了好久才不确定地：“唱首崔健的？就，就那个《假行僧》吧？”

邱贻可倒是一点没犹豫就唱开了。他唱歌带点四川口音，跟老崔不像，但一把烟嗓还挺适合这首歌，透着一股真正曾经“从南走到北”“从白走到黑”过的人才有的那种沧桑味道。

陈玘给邱贻可鼓掌。“唱得好啊唱得好啊。”星空下他的眼睛也亮晶晶的，比星星更亮。

邱贻可看着那两颗近在咫尺的星星。

这是他第一次离星星这么近，也是他第一次这么想去亲吻或触碰星星，第一次想把星星据为己有。

 

他们也不清楚是怎么迷迷糊糊地就亲在了一起。可能是酒精的催化，可能是那首歌提供了一些浪漫而暧昧的情绪，也可能是光彩灿烂的星夜晃得他们同时失控。他们的亲吻既缠绵又激烈，既像抚慰又像撕咬与争斗，谁也不肯先放松下来，哪怕喘不上气也要继续下去。邱贻可把手伸进陈玘的外套，再翻过衬衫，摸到他火烫的后背。邱贻可的手凉一些，陈玘打了个激灵，回过神来，分开一段距离，大口喘气，眼睛里全是迷雾。

“下楼吧，回我那屋，没有别人。” 陈玘顾不上说话，点点头又扑上去。

 

被邱贻可压在床上时，陈玘有过片刻的清醒，他被自己吓了一跳，没想到一向行为有点拘谨的自己会有如此越轨的行为。但他一点也不想停下，因为他太喜欢面前这个人了，喜欢得仿佛他们已经相爱了很多很多年。他不想停下，也停不下来，邱贻可也一样。邱贻可凝视着陈玘的眼睛，那双星星变成的眼睛此刻笼罩了一层雾气，他一边想驱散雾气，却又希望这些雾气越聚越浓，再化成雨水洒落下来。

邱贻可温柔地亲吻着陈玘的肩背，一次次用力顶入，一只手扶着陈玘的腰，一只手在帮他撸。

“邱哥……”

“怎么？”

“……我想看着你……”

邱贻可亲了亲陈玘被汗水打湿的鬓角，缓缓退出来，扶着陈玘翻了个身，然后把陈玘的腿推上去，又拿了个枕头垫高他的腰部。

“……啊……”

再度被进入，火热坚硬的阴茎缓解了刚刚的空虚感，陈玘抬腿圈住邱贻可结实的腰。邱贻可俯下身来，陈玘的阴茎硬硬地戳着他的肚子，但他没管，而是从额头一路亲到耳朵，然后到脖子，轻一下重一下地撕咬，留下一串紫红色痕迹。陈玘不想被隔壁听到声音，只能把所有呻吟都压抑成了嘶哑的喘息，吐到邱贻可耳畔。邱贻可的每一次撞击都是猛烈的进攻，仿佛要将他拆碎，而他也变成了呼啸的滔天巨浪，要将邱贻可卷走。

“邱哥……再摸摸我。我觉得……我觉得我马上要射了。”

陈玘抓着邱贻可一只手向自己的阴茎过去。“邱哥，帮帮我。”

他紧闭着眼睛，眼角渗出一点眼泪。

雾变成了雨。邱贻可笨拙地凑过去吻掉那些眼泪，伸手握住陈玘的阴茎，它在他手里跳动。他感觉自己也差不多要到了，一边加快冲刺，一边用宽厚的手掌蹭开黏糊糊的前液，把阴茎握在手中来回撸动。

射出来的时候，陈玘反而睁开了刚刚一直闭着的眼睛。他看着白色的天花板，视野的边缘是邱贻可毛刺刺的头发。他侧过头，去亲吻那颗头发扎人的脑袋，感受到自己绞紧身体后邱贻可两下特别重的撞击。

 

两人都平静下来之后，邱贻可摸黑点了一支烟，结果立马就被陈玘夺了过去。

“跟你说多少次了你抽烟太多。影响性能力的。”

“那你还抽。”

陈玘没回答，只瞪了邱贻可一眼。

他深吸一口烟。“怎么样？”

“挺好的，咱俩每次都挺和谐。”

“别装蒜，我是问你我装大学生像不像，装得怎么样。”

“像。除了我你都骗过了。”

“哼。”

沉默了一会，陈玘又问：“你之后会去哪？”

“跟你去南京啊。”

“别闹，问你正事儿呢。”

“我就是说真的啊，跟你去南京。以后就是你去哪我跟到哪，不准赶我走啊。”邱贻可撑起身来，一脸严肃认真。

“真的？”陈玘将信将疑。

“骗你是狗。”邱贻可抢走陈玘的烟，按进床头柜的烟灰缸，然后干脆利落地压上去。“所以再来一次。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
